hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Stockton
Stockton is a animated Dojo Duelist created by StabStabMan. He is a turquoise stick figure with a top hat and mask/a animated sprite with turquoise hair, a top hat, a suit, and a mask.(Shown in banner) Background Stockton didn't originally want to become a bounty hunter as he is now. He used to want to be a magician, making people happy on the stage. One day he found the relic that ruined all of that for him when he found it in an abandoned theater he was exploring. To this day he has no idea why it was there. This mask clung to him, even then he felt his emotions being stretched and squashed. It ruined his career as a practicing magician, as 'magic' is all about deceit, which he could no longer do. Instead he picked up a sword, putting these newfound powers to use as a bounty hunter, living with another hunter named Aria who hunts with him. (He hunts bounties instead of dueling) Weapon/Ability Sword Stockton uses a simple steel broadsword. He isn't as skilled as some who've been using swords all their life, but he's no novice. Magic Mask He wields an artifact in the form of a theater mask. It's power is emotion based and the power is different with each mask. He can only use one power at a time, but if a particular emotion is stronger, so is the power. As well as turning emotion into power it also feeds off of it, making his emotions unstable and unpredictable.. Although this never seems to be the case during fights as it's too busy turning emotion into power to feed off of it. The mask seems to appear from out of nowhere on his face, as the artifact is melded with him. Although it can be removed while on his face. * Sadness: Allows him to summon and manipulate a ton of water that is in close proximity of him and make it fight for him or help him in anyway possible. * Anger: Allows him to summon and manipulate fire. Able to light and extinguish torches at will as well as blasting fire at his opponent or manipulating fire launched at him to avoid him. * Happiness: Allows him to manipulate wind. He can manipulate it to perform many actions, even making it sharp at times, although he's not always able to pull this off. It's mostly used for a ranged blunt attack or to keep distance from enemies. Personality He's not completely right in the head, most people could tell from one conversation with him. His emotions don't match up with what he should be feeling, after all. But he's a nice enough person once you get to know him. Even when the mask isn't effect he seems tired and worn out from the mental exhaustion the mask gives him and acts strangely due to his mind still having been altered at a regular basis. Battles Vs Wick }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=16124&start=0 Category:Duelist Category:Active